vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cinderella VHS 1988
Warning Screen * Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and/or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Previews * Oliver and Company * McDonald's * Huggies * Jhirmack * Diet Coke * Triaminic Opening Logos * Walt Disney Classics * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Logo and Credits *Walt Disney presents *"Cinderella" *From the Original Classic by: Charles Perrault *Technicolor® *With the Talents of: Ilene Woods, Eleanor Audley, Verna Felton, Claire DuBrey, Rhoda Williams, James Macdonald, Helene Stanley, Luis Van Rooten, Don Barclay *With the Additional Talents of: Lucille Bliss, Jeffrey Stone, Mike Douglas, William Phipps, Marion Darlington, Earl Keen, John Woodbury, Lucille Williams, June Foray, Thurl Ravenscroft, Clint McCauley, June Sullivan, Helen Seibert, Betty Lou Gerson, Jack Mercer *Special Processes: Ub Iwerks *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: Harold J. Steck, Robert O. Cook *Film Editor: Donald Halliday *Music Editor: Al Teeter *Live Action Models: Eleanor Audley, Don Barclay, Claire Du Brey, Helene Stanley, Jeffrey Stone, Rhoda Williams *Assistant Directors: Mike Holoboff, Larry Lansburgh, Ted Sebern *Secretaries: Marie Dasnoit, Eloise Tobelman, Ruth Wright *Assistant Editor & Color Timer: George Cave *Negative Cutting: Jim Wilkinson *©Copyright MCMXLIX Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 14083 *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with American Federation of Labor *Screen Cartoonists Local 852 BPDPA AFL *RCA Sound Recording *Musical Direction: Oliver Wallace, Paul Smith *Songs by: Mack David, Jerry Livingston, Al Hoffman *Orchestrations: Joseph Dubin, Edward H. Plumb *Music Arranger: Lyn Murray - Vocals *Musician: Ethmer Roten - Flute *Story and Styling: William Peed, Erdman Penner, Ted Sears, Winston Hibler, Homer Brightman, Harry Reeves, Kenneth Anderson, Joe Rinaldi, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio *Written by: Maurice Rapf *Layout: Mac Stewart, Tom Codrick, Lance Nolley, Don Griffith, A. Kendall O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, Charles Philippi, Thor Putnam, Xavier Atencio, Sual Bass *Color and Styling: Mary Blair, Claude Coats, John Hench, Don DaGradi *Backgrounds: Brice Mack, Ralph Hulett, Dick Anthony, Art Riley, Ray Huffine, Merle Cox, Thelma Witmer, John Jensen, Alan Maley *Stop Motion: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen, George Pal *Technical Assistants: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman *Directing Animators: Eric Larson, Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, John Lounsbery, Wolfgang Reitherman, Ward Kimball, Ollie Johnston, Marc Davis, Les Clark, Norm Ferguson *Character Animators: Don Lusk, Hugh Fraser, Bill Justice, Art Stevens, Fred Moore, Judge Witaker, Robert Clampett, Tim Burton, Marvin Woodward, George Nicholas, Phil Duncan, Hal King, Harvey Toombs, Cliff Nordberg, Hal Ambro, Ken O'Brien, Richard Williams Studios, Edwin Aardal, Blaine Gibson, Jerry Hathcock, Dan MacManus, John McManus, Charles A. Nichols *Assistant Animator: Iwao Takamoto *Effects Animators: George Rowley, Josh Meador, Jack Boyd *Producers: Fred Qrimby, Walt Disney *Directors: Wilfred Jackson, Hamilton Luske, Clyde Geronimi *Production Supervision: Ben Sharpsteen Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:VHS Category:1988 Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:Cinderella Category:Walt Disney Production Category:1980s